Alternia High
by Berserkerlord
Summary: Tavros Nitram and Soren Osseus are new students at Alternia high school. Going to a school for mutants is probably harder than regular school. Right? Tavros/Vriska and other pairings. Important new authors note!
1. Chapter 1

I've noticed that most of the fics about high school on this website are usually angst or just an excuse to write yaoi. I was complaining to this to some of my friends who are writers and draw fanart recently and when I got on the bus to go home this idea sprang into my mind. So here it is.

Description of the OC's outfit: He typically wears a suit that consists of a black jacket and pants and a white undershirt.

Sixteen-year-old Tavros Nitram shifted nervously in his wheelchair as he heard the sound of the car behind him being driven out of the parking lot. It had been three years since the accident that had left him paralyzed from the waist down. His father had been forced to move to another town were Tavros could receive better medical treatment. Tavros had not been excited about moving since that would mean leaving behind only friend Gamzee. But his father had insisted so they had moved miles away to another town were they met a surgeon who specialized in problems of the nervous system. The doctor, a child prodigy named Soren, had helped Tavros cope with his new disability and the two had quickly become friends. However Soren was transferred to a hospital in Tavros's old hometown, and since he was the doctor that Tavros was most comfortable with they decided that Tavros would go with him. And so that was how Tavros found himself starting his sophomore year at Alternia high school. The only reassurance that he felt was Soren's hand on his shoulder, the young doctor had decided that he would go to school with Tavros, partially to keep track of his progress, and partially to have a relatively normal life.

"Don't worry Tavros I'm sure that everything will be fine. After all you'll be able to see your friend Gamzee again. From what I've heard you two were real bros back before you moved." Said Soren as he ran his hand through his slicked back dark hair. "Besides, I'm really close to finding a way to get your legs back so your life is really starting to look up." He said as he opened the front door of the school for Tavros. The building was three floors tall and made of brick, there was a large courtyard in front of the school where students could go and have lunch.

"Uh, aren't you a bit worried about some of the students? Some of them can be a bit, uh, violent." Said Tavros nervously.

"You mean the fact that this is a school for mutants? I know all about it. Don't worry, I'm nowhere near as helpless as I may seem. Though you might have to worry a bit, apparently there are groups in this school who judge you by your blood color, blue and purple are the highest and red and brown are the lowest. But you shouldn't worry about something like that, I'm here and if they try to bully you because of your blood they will get a very nasty surprise." Said Soren as he smiled. He had heard about how the school was adapted because most of the children had developed mutations that gave them strange powers. Tavros had mild telepathy and could communicate with and control animals.

"Ah, you must be the two new students that we were informed about." Said the receptionist. "Here are your schedules, as you requested you have the same classes so that you can keep an eye on Mr. Nitram. If you have any more concerns or questions feel free to ask an administrator." She said as Soren pushed Tavros out of the office. Tavros was capable of moving around in his wheelchair by himself, he was actually quite muscular in his upper body to make up for his underdeveloped lower body, but Soren would often insist and Tavros, having become very shy since his paralysis, often didn't have the heart to argue.

"Well Tavros it seems that the recommendation I made got through, we have our classes together so you don't have to worry about being the new kid in every class." Said Soren as he smiled and pushed Tavros down the hallways to their first class. They were a bit late so all of the hallways were deserted, making it much easier to move. They got to the first class of the day, which was science. They opened the door and were greeted by the stares of fifteen other teenagers and the teacher.

"Uh, hi, sorry we're late." Said Tavros as he looked down, feeling emberassed.

"I'm not!" Said Soren as his eyes curved upward and he smiled.

I got the idea for this when I noticed that Tavros is a lot like professor X from the X-men. He's a paraplegic with the ability to control minds (albeit animals).


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Homestuck

Last time

"Uh hi, sorry we're late." Said Tavros as he looked down, feeling embarrassed.

"I'm not." Said Soren as his eyes curved upward and he smiled.

Now

They probably made a very strange sight to some of the students. New students who entered the school at random times were not uncommon because since this was the only school for mutants in the world there were often transfer students from all over the world. But even so most who showed up weren't paraplegic like Tavros, and weren't as tall and lanky as Soren was, Soren stood about six foot four and was incredibly thin.

"Ah yes, I was informed of your arrival if you would please introduce yourself to the class." Said the teacher who was a small man in a lab coat.

"Um, my name is Tavros Nitram and, uh, I used to live here but I had to move away." Said Tavros as tried to avoid eye contact with anyone and then quickly rolled himself to an empty desk.

"My name is Soren Osseus and I just moved here." Said Soren as he scanned the room, the only person that caught his eye was a boy who was wearing makeup that made him look like a clown. He then moved to and empty seat next to Tavros and dropped his backpack down next to it.

The class went by pretty fast, it mostly involved taking notes on the scientific method. When it was over Tavros and Soren were stopped by the boy wearing makeup. He was about six feet tall which meant that he was almost as tall as Soren standing about six feet tall and had a general look about him that said he was either very relaxed.

"Hey Tavros how's it been? I haven't seen you since, well, since you left." He said as he smiled.

"Wait a second, Gamzee, is that you?" Asked Tavros as he squinted as if trying to imagine the face without any paint on it.

"Yeah man, it's been boring as fuck without you around. Who's your friend?" Gamzee asked.

"This, uh, is Soren, my doctor he's kind of a, uh, prodigy and when he was transferred to a local hospital, me and my dad, kind of, uh, followed." Said Tavros.

"Cool, man. What class do you have next?" Gamzee said as they started walking.

"Gym. Why?" Asked Soren as he followed them.

"Man you have the same class as me and some of my friends, it must be a mother fucking miracle." Said Gamzee as they reached the gym.

They opened the doors and were immediately greeted by a group of people in a medium sized room with a large window for a wall. The window looked down on a large empty room.

"Hey brothers and sisters, meet my friends." Said Gamzee as he dragged, or in Tavros's case pushed, the two over to a group of people in one corner of the room. "This is Soren and Tavros." He continued as he pointed to the two. "Bros, this is Equius, Nepeta, Karkat, Sollux, and Terezi." He said as he pointed to a boy with cracked sunglasses, a girl wearing a hat that resembled a cat and had what seemed to be a tail, a boy who looked incredibly angry, a boy wearing red and blue glasses, and a girl wearing red glasses and holding a cane.

"Gamzee what have I told you about bringing random people over here?" Said Karkat as he glared at Gamzee who seemed unaffected by the glare.

"Hell if I remember." Responded Gamzee.

"Oh come on Karkles, it's fine if Gamzee wants to meet new people." Said Terezi as she grinned, showing off her pointed teeth.

"Alright listen up!" Shouted a deep voice causing everyone in the room to jump. They turned around to see a large man with holding a baseball bat as if it was a weapon. "As most of you may or may not know, I am coach Hedge and you will address me as such. Now you all know the drill, you will be paired up and fight in the training room until I tell you to stop or someone is knocked unconscious, whichever comes first." He continued pointing to a large electronic screen. Which then cycled through a series of names before it settled on Karkat and another student.

"Finally, something worth doing!" Yelled Karkat as he brought out two sickles. (AN: THEY HAVE SYLLADEXES HERE AS WELL) and went through a doorway that led to an elevator that brought him and the other student, who was sweating nervously, down to the training room. The fight didn't last long with Karkat being declared the winner after he knocked the other boy unconscious with the handle of one of his sickles. The rest of the spars continued pretty much the same way, Nepeta, Terezi, Sollux, and even Tavros managed to knock their opponents unconscious. Although Tavros's fight was the fastest because he just rushed towards his opponent with some special jets he had built into his wheelchair and knocked his opponent unconscious with a blunt lance.

The board then flashed and the names that came up were Soren Osseus and Equius Zahhak.

"It seems we will be facing each other, try to put up a good fight." Said Equius as he left toward one of the elevators that led to the training room.

"Well he certainly seems like just a bottle of sunshine, doesn't he?" Said Soren as he rolled his eyes. While everyone had been looking at the previous fights he had managed to change into a loose fitting silver kimono.

"Dude, why are you wearing a dress? And how did you get it on so quickly?" Asked Sollux with his characteristic lisp.

"First off it's not a dress, it's a male fighting kimono. Second off the fibers of my suit are mixed with nanobots, which allow me to change it into whatever type of clothing I wish. It is also self-cleaning so I only need one." Soren explained, slightly annoyed at having his clothing called a dress.

"That's pawsitively wonderful. And sorry about Equius he can be a bit mean sometimes." Nepeta said as her tail drooped sadly. Soren noticed that she had a slight French accent meaning that she had been transferred to this school.

"Don't worry about it. Now watch closely, this should be a good fight." Soren said as he went into one of the elevators that led down to the training room. As the doors began to shut he turned around and gave the group a big grin.

**Sorry about the sporadic updates. It can get a bit depressing only seeing a few reviews for my stories. In the next chapter Soren will fight Equius and his powers will be revealed. Also if you are a fan of this story then I suggest you check out my other Homestuck fanfiction called "The lord of chaos" the quality of the first few chapters isn't that good but I am trying to improve it.**

**See you all next time.**

**If you can correctly guess his power then you get a pie. Okay not really. HINT: His powers relate to his last name.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck

Here is the next chapter of Alternia High.

* * *

LAST TIME

* * *

"Don't worry about it. Now watch closely, this should be a good fight." Soren said as he went into one of the elevators that led down to the training room. As the doors began to shut he turned around and gave the group a big grin.

* * *

NOW

* * *

"I almost feel bad for that fucker." Said Karkat as the elevator doors closed.

"Uh, why?" Asked Tavros who was worried for the safety of his friend/doctor.

"Equius is strong, scary strong. People who fight him generally end up in the infirmary." Said Terezi as she gestured towards Equius who was waiting in the room with his arms crossed.

"Speaking of powers, what is Soren's?" Asked Sollux as he looked down.

"Uh, I don't know, he always was a bit, uh, secretive about it." Said Tavros as he looked down, now extremely nervous for Soren's safety.

* * *

Down in the training room

* * *

Soren stepped out of the elevator with his smile still on his face.

"Why are you smiling? This is serious business." Said Equius as he began to sweat profusely.

"The fight hasn't started yet so there is no need to be serious." Said Soren. The two looked at each other and then a whistle blew signaling the start of the fight. Soren immediately jumped backwards to dodge a strike from Equius. Soren's face suddenly changed, his face became completely expressionless and his green eyes lost their usual shine, now appearing almost completely lifeless. Soren flicked his arms and two giant white needles fell into his hands from his sleeves. He then used them to block a flurry of punches and kicks from Equius.

"How could those things pawssibly do that? Equius can break steel just by hitting it." Asked Nepeta as she and the rest of the group looked on in awe as they saw Soren almost effortlessly block or dodge most of Equius's strikes.

"Why won't you fight back?" Yelled Equius as he brought both his hands down on the area that Soren had been standing.

"I was unaware it was my turn." Replied Soren in a dead tone as he suddenly rushed in close to Equius and struck him in the left shoulder with one of his needles before jumping back to gain more distance.

Equius grabbed at his shoulder, feeling the warm blue blood seep through his fingers and trickle down his arm. He rushed at Soren and pretended to try and hit him with his good arm, but instead he put his strength into his injured arm and struck Soren in the chest, causing him to fly backwards and crash into the wall.

"He put up a good fight, but that fucker is finished now." Said Karkat as he shook his head.

"I wouldn't speak so quickly if I was you Karkles, look." Said Terezi as she pointed to the crater that had been made when Soren hit the wall. Soren was lying in the crater, but seemed to have no obvious injuries.

"How? No one has ever been able to take a full force blow without being knocked unconscious!" Said Equius in shock as Soren got out of the crater and dusted himself off.

"It's quite simple really." Soren said as his needles turned gray then dissolved into dust. "You got the one person whose powers can counteract yours." He continued as he moved his kimono slightly so it showed his bare shoulder. The top of his shoulder bulged and then a white spike grew out of it causing the people who were watching the fight to turn pale. The spike elongated and thinned until it was a long staff. "I can manipulate my bones to do anything I can imagine, your strength isn't very effective when I can make my bones thicker and harder than steel. Although I must congratulate you, you are the first person to make me reveal my power." Soren said as he twirled the staff around before he sprang at Equius and brought the staff down, causing Equius to dodge. The fight then took a different turn, with Soren taking the offensive and Equius having to dodge or block most of Soren's strikes.

Soren swung his staff at Equius and Equius caught it in his hands, causing a deadlock between the two.

"That was a bad move on your part." Said Soren as he leaned his head back and then brought it forward, head butting Equius before he could dodge. Equius fell back and hit the floor hard, clearly knocked out.

"The winner is Soren Osseus." Said the teacher in a slightly stunned voice as Soren picked up Equius and brought him back up to the room overlooking the now mostly destroyed training room.

"Don't worry, he won't have any lasting damage, he's just unconscious." Said Soren as he was rushed by the group who were worried for Equius, even if some of them wouldn't admit it, and shocked that Soren had managed to beat him.

"Man that was a motherfucking miracle." Said Gamzee as he and Tavros went to Soren's side. The rest of the group were checking on Equius who had been propped up against a wall.

"I'm going to have to get used to this miracle thing you have going on, aren't I?" Asked Soren, causing Tavros and Gamzee to nod in response.

"Ugh, what hit me?" Said Equius as he got up and held his head with one hand. His shoulder had been repaired by a medic who was held on standby and could apparently heal others by touching their wounds. He was immediately tackled by Nepeta who had been worried about his health. "Nepeta, what happened." He asked as he pried her off of him.

"You got hit in the head by Soren and were knocked unconscious." She said as Equius's eyes widened as he remembered the last few moments of the fight.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it, I made sure that there would be no permanent damage." Said Soren as he walked over. "You probably pushed me harder than I have ever been pushed before in a fight. We should do this again some time." Soren continued as he stuck out his hand.

"…Yes, that would be most agreeable." Said Equius as he took Soren's hand, for a moment their eyes met, Soren's green eyes, and Equius's shaded eyes and a look of mutual respect passed between them.

"Hey guys, don't we all have a free period next? We should introduce Soren and Tavros to everyone else, it'll be motherfucking miraculous." Said Gamzee as the bell rang and they walked out of the room, Soren having had his clothing return to its suit form.

"Yes, I'm sure it will be pawsitively wonderful." Said Nepeta as she dragged Equius along behind her. Soren and Tavros looked at each other and shrugged before they followed their new group of friends to the open area in front of the school.

* * *

**And there we have it. Soren's power is bone manipulation. For those of you who didn't get it, Soren's last name is Latin for skeleton.**

**See you all next time.**

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck.**

**Without further adieu here is the next chapter of Alternia High.**

**Remember the more you review the faster I update.**

* * *

LAST TIME

* * *

"Hey guys, don't we all have a free period next? We should introduce Soren and Tavros to everyone else, it'll be motherfucking miraculous." Said Gamzee as the bell rang and they walked out of room, with Soren having returned his clothes to suit form.

"Yes, I'm sure it will be pawsitively wonderful." Said Nepeta as she dragged Equius along behind her. Soren and Tavros looked at each other and shrugged before they followed their new group of friends to the open area in front of the school.

* * *

NOW

* * *

"So this is where we usually meet." Said Gamzee as he led the group to a large table in the school courtyard.

"But as usual the other nooksuckers are late." Said Karkat as a vein pulsed in his head.

"Nooksuckers?" Asked Soren as he raised an eyebrow. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Hehehe. Karkles just likes making up words when he's angry, which is always." Said Terezi with a grin that exposed her sharp teeth.

"Just how many people are in this group of yours anyhow?" Asked Soren as he returned to the absence of people who apparently should have arrived.

"Well besides us there's Eridan, Fefurry, Aradia, Kanaya, and Vriskers." Said Nepeta as she counted off names on her fingers.

When she mentioned Vriska, Tavros's eyes widened and he began to run his hands over the wheels of his wheelchair, a habit he had developed ever since he had been paralyzed.

Soren winced as he heard the last name. He knew this was likely but hoped that it would happen later. He had heard the story from Tavros when he became his doctor. Apparently Tavros and Vriska had been friends, well "friends" being the operative term. Vriska was apparently obsessed with making Tavros "stronger" and during one of her many attempts she pushed him off a cliff. The impact had broken Tavros's spine and paralyzed him. Soren had learned that Tavros still held a lot of resentment towards her, even if he rarely mentioned it. Soren doubted that Tavros would outright attack her; it was more likely that Tavros would just keep it bottled up inside of him. While this was also bad for Tavros, Soren couldn't get him to let his anger out.

"Speaking of which here they come now." Said Sollux as he pointed to a group of people walking towards them.

"Hey guys who are the new kids?" Asked the only male in the group who was dressed rather extravagantly. He was wearing a cape of all things. He also had part of his hair dyed purple. He also seemed to have a strange accent or possibly a stutter.

"I'm Soren and this is Tavros…and just who are you?" Asked Soren who was getting tired of being introduced by others.

"New bros, this is Eridan, Feferi, Aradia, Kanaya, and Vriska." Said Gamzee as he pointed out each of them in turn. The new arrivals looked over the two new additions to the group. When Vriska caught sight of Tavros she winced and tried to avoid meeting his eyes. This was only noticed by a few members of the group.

The group then sat down in a loose circle and discussed whatever popped into their heads. One of the prevalent topics was the increasing amount of mutant gangs and criminals. This led to them thinking up ways to improve the global image of mutants but most of the ideas weren't viable. The entire free period passed this way and before they knew it the group had to split up and head to their separate classes. Soren looked at the sheet of paper that had his and Tavros's classes listed on it and groaned.

"What's the problem Soren?" Asked Tavros, curious about why his friend had made such a noise of discontent.

"The next class is math." Soren said in a depressed voice. "I have a feeling it's gonna be a long day." He continued as he and Tavros headed back inside the school.

* * *

**Man this chapter is short.**

**Remember, the more you review the faster I update.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own homestuck

Here is the next chapter sorry if they have been shorter recently.

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW**

* * *

"Well at least the classes weren't too bad." Said Soren as he wheeled Tavros towards two brick buildings. The buildings were several stories high and were surrounded by thick forests. They were on opposite ends of a large pavilion. When they got to the pavilion they headed towards the boys dormitory, recognizable because of a large blue banner hanging over the front door.

"Uh, what now?" Asked Tavros as they got into an elevator that led up to their floor.

"Well it's only four o'clock right now, maybe we should head into to town and familiarize ourselves. I'm sure it's changed since you lived here." Said Soren as he led Tavros to their rooms, which were right next to each other. When they went in to Tavros's room Tavros's eyes widened and Soren raised an eyebrow. "It sure seems someone is well funded." He said as he looked at the size of the room. It was the size of an apartment and was well furnished, with a television hung on the wall, a queen sized bed, a desk, a recliner, and a large window that gave a good view of the courtyard and the city in the distance. There was also another door that led to a bathroom that was almost as white as a hospital room.

"Well best make yourself at home Tavros, I have to start unpacking. We'll head out to town at about five thirty." Said Soren as he went to his room, which was similarly furnished. Tavros nodded in understanding, he had significantly less luggage than Soren, who had brought several of his medical instruments with him.

Tavros sat down on the bed after dropping his backpack down on the recliner. "Well, might as well, uh, start unpacking." He said as he unzipped his suitcases and began putting away his stuff and decorating his new room so that it felt more familiar. By the time he was done there were several posters of fiduspawn characters on the walls, and a deck of fiduspawn cards were on the desk. The game was his favorite hobby and one of the few things that had not been hindered by his paralysis. Thinking about his disability reminded him of the person who caused it, Vriska Serket. Seeing her again had been a shock. He knew she would be attending the school but did not expect to see her so soon. He had noticed her wince when she looked at him and knew that she at least felt remorseful for paralyzing him. _"But it's going to take a lot more than just feeling bad to make me forgive her."_ He thought to himself.

He glanced at the clock and noticed that it was already five twenty, time had really flown by while he had been unpacking. After another ten minutes there was a knock on the door and when Tavros opened it Soren was standing there in his usual suit. "Well let's go, time to head out." He said as he and Tavros went back towards the elevator and went descended to the main floor of the dorm. They went out and headed towards the parking lot where several cars were parked. They headed to Soren's car, a black 2006 ford mustang, and got in, although Tavros needed some help getting in. They then drove out, getting some looks of envy from some students as they drove towards the town.

"Uh, did you really have to buy such an attention grabbing car?" Asked Tavros as he seemed to shrink in his seat.

"Probably not, but I like to splurge every once in a while." Said Soren as he pulled into a parking space in front of a restaurant. They got Tavros back in his wheelchair and headed inside. The restaurant was spacious with several tables in the center and booths along the walls. They were shown to a table by one of the waiters and were given menus, after a couple minutes they had ordered. After they had eaten and paid the bill, they headed out to explore the town. They saw several students walking around in the fading orange light. After a while they decided to head back to the dorms and after a short drive got back.

"See you tomorrow Tavros." Said Soren as he went back into his room.

"Uh, you too Soren." Tavros responded before he headed back and changed into his sleeping clothes and pulled himself out of his wheelchair and into his bed. He stayed up for a while watching TV before he began to doze off and fell asleep.

* * *

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck**

**My other main story the lord of chaos hasn't been getting very much attention so I just decided to work on my other stories for a while to get my mind off of it.**

_**Remember: I can't improve if you don't tell me what you think.**_

* * *

LAST TIME

* * *

"See you tomorrow Tavros." Said Soren as he went back into his room.

"Uh, you too Soren." Tavros responded before he headed back and changed into his sleeping clothes and pulled himself out of his wheelchair and into his bed. He stayed up for a while watching TV before he began to doze off and fell asleep.

* * *

NOW

* * *

Tavros was awakened by the feeling of something lightly hitting his head. He groggily sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes, the feeling stopped and instead he began to hear a slight humming noise, like the sound of a hummingbird beating it's wings really fast. He opened his eyes and nearly fainted from what he saw, a small bull, maybe about the size of his head was directly in front of his face. It was completely white, and it had wings that were moving so fast that they almost couldn't be seen. The bull's, if he could call it that, head was nearly the same size as its entire body, making Tavros wonder, among other things, how it could fly. He went to his computer and logged on, noticing that the small bull followed him, it occurred to Tavros that it must have been what had been hitting his head, probably in an attempt to wake him up. He logged on and began messaging Soren.

-adiosToreador began pestering mercuriesCaduceus at ?:?-

AT: uH, sOREN ARE YOU THERE?

MC: Ye5, Tavro5 I am, what 5eem5 to be the problem?

AT: wELL, uH, i WOKE UP AND, uH, tHERE'S THIS WEIRD TINY BULL WITH WINGS FOLLOWING ME AROUND NOW.

MC: Oh ye5, that'5 probably your lu5u5. Don't you remember? Thi5 5chool ha5 a machine which i5 u5ed to train mutant5 while they 5leep, think of it a5 a videogame except you are really in it. Your Lu5u5 i5 a type of guide, it help5 you learn the rope5. The game will 5pawn enemie5 for you to defeat and eventually you will get to a place called 5kaia where you will be able to meet all the other mutant5 who are a5leep a5 well.

AT: oH, wELL, uH, tHAT ANSWERS MOST OF MY QUESTIONS, bUT, uH, HOW DO I GET THERE?

MC: It'5 quite 5imple when you defeat mon5ter5 they will drop thing5 called gri5t which you can u5e to expand your hou5e to portal5 which will eventually lead you to 5kaia. Have you decided on what you're going to name your lu5u5?

AT: uH, wELL, i DON'T KNOW HAVE YOU ALREADY NAMED YOURS?

MC: Yep, it'5 a 5nake about a5 big a5 my arm. I have named him Hemlock. He'5 a na5ty little bugger, he woke me up by wrapping him5elf around my arm 5o that the circulation wa5 cut off. Well I have to be off now, and I 5ugge5t you take a look in a mirror, from what I know you're appearance should have been altered dra5tically. Al5o when you're done with that look out the window, each per5on i5 placed on a digitally created planet that'5 unique to them, you might want to explore, but be careful.

-mercuriesCaduceus ceased pestering adiosToreador at ?:?-

"Uh, what did he mean by that?" Said Tavros as he rolled his wheelchair over to a mirror, what he saw shocked him. His skin had turned gray and bull horns that were a mixture of yellow, red, and orange had sprouted from the sides of his head. After getting over the shock by remembering that apparently everyone had their appearance altered by this "game", he went to look outside like Soren had suggested, he was no longer in the dormitory, instead his room was in a large desert, and when he looked up he saw several light blue rings in the sky. "Uh, those must be the portals Soren was talking about." He muttered to himself before the small bull flew into his field of vision. "Now, uh, what should I call you? I know! How about Tinkerbull?" He asked the small bull, who seemed to vibrate its wings faster in happiness before landing in Tavros's lap. "Now what are these monster things that Soren was talking about?" He asked himself. When the newly named Tinkerbull heard this he quickly got up and flew over to the window, motioning for Tavros to look outside. He did and immediately saw a small group of black shapes coming over a sand dune. "Well, I, uh, guess this means we have to fight now." He said as he made his way to the door, which led him out onto the sand, he got out his lance and prepared to meet his new foes.

* * *

MEANWHILE: WITH SOREN

* * *

Soren leaned back in his chair as he logged off his computer and ran his hand through his hair. He really hoped Tavros didn't freak out over the physical changes, which would just slow his progress. But it was time for him to get to work; he couldn't spend all his time worrying about Tavros. He looked at himself in the mirror noticing his own changes. His skin had turned dark gray, his hair was now as white as bone, and he had a row of inch long white spikes going down each arm, unlike Tavros he didn't have horns.

As he went outside he looked around the world that had been made for him, his room was surrounded by mountains that were capped with ice, a light snow was falling, coating everything in a layer of frost. As he observed his new surroundings he saw a group of black figures, easily visible against the white background. "Well, now it's time to see what these enemies are made of." He said to himself as he forced the spikes on his arms to grow until they were nearly six inches long. He crossed his arms in front of him and charged at the black figures.

* * *

Well there you go, I've realized that I've been feeling way to down on myself about a lack of reviews so I'm just going to stop complaining. This doesn't mean I don't want you to review, quite the opposite, I'm just not going to constantly gripe about it.

_**IF YOU LIKE THE STORY, PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own homestuck

**That review button isn't just for show**

* * *

LAST TIME

* * *

As Soren went outside he looked around the world that had been made for him, his room was surrounded by mountains that were capped with ice, a light snow was falling, coating everything in a layer of frost. As he observed his new surroundings he saw a group of black figures, easily visible against the white background. "Well, now it's time to see what these enemies are made of." He said to himself as he forced the spikes on his arms to grow until they were nearly six inches long. He crossed his arms in front of him and charged at the black figures.

* * *

NOW

* * *

The black figures, which he decided to call imps due to their short stature, charged at Soren, no doubt assuming that since he didn't seem to have any weapons that he would be easy to dispatch. They formed a loose ring around him and one of them charged at him. He dodged the imp's clumsy swipe with its claws and then swiped his arm along its stomach, cleaving it in half with the razor sharp spikes along his arm. The imps realized that attacking him one on one would not be a wise idea, so they all rushed at him, hoping that their superior numbers would overwhelm him. Despite their advantage in numbers they were not particularly strong or fast, Soren was easily able to dodge and counter their attacks. One particularly brave, or stupid, imp jumped up on his back, but before it could swipe at the unprotected back of his neck two spikes shot from his back, one impaling the imp through his heart, the other through his head. The spikes quickly sprang back into his back, letting the lifeless imp body fall off of his back. But just as most of the imps were lying lifeless on the ground more appeared over a snow-covered hill. "As much as I enjoy fighting I don't have the time for all of this." Soren said. As the imps ran towards him he knelt down and placed his hands on the ground. When the imps were about ten feet away he shouted, "Bone graveyard!" and massive spikes sprang out of the ground and impaled the imps, before receding back into the ground.

As he watched the imp bodies dissolved into what looked like gushers, this was the grist that he had to use to build his room up. As he went around collecting the grist he didn't notice an imp who had buried itself in the snow. Hoping to take advantage of its distracted target the imp sprang up and leapt at him. But before it could reach him it was tackled to the ground by a long white shape, which quickly coiled around the imp and hissed at it. Soren quickly turned around and smiled when he saw his serpentine lusus. "Thank you Hemlock." He said as the snake bit the imp and it dissolved into grist almost instantly from the venom in the lusus' fangs. The snake then slithered over to Soren and he let it coil itself loosely around his arm. (**AN: Just to be clear Soren is wearing his fighting kimono.**)

_"I wonder how Tavros is doing? The kid isn't exactly violent."_ He thought to himself as he went back inside to begin construction with his new grist hoard.

* * *

WITH TAVROS

* * *

Tavros was, in fact, doing just fine. Because the enemies he was fighting were just digital constructs he didn't have the hesitation that he normally would have if they had been real living beings. It was a bit difficult to fight in a wheelchair, but luckily the imps were not very smart and just charged at him in a straight line, this made them very easy targets for his lance. The first few imps actually seemed shocked when they found themselves impaled through the chest, but they eventually began to learn and spread out in a loose arc. This did not pose a significant threat however because Tavros brought his lance around in an arc and knocked down the imps. As the imps quickly tried to regain their footing Tavros stabbed at them taking down all but two of the imps, the remaining two quickly moved back out of the range of Tavros' lance. Tavros then felt his wheelchair moving towards the two imps, he glanced behind himself to see Tinkerbull pushing his wheelchair. He leveled his spear at the first imp and it drove through the imp's head. The imp quickly dissolved and Tavros stabbed at the last imp, it managed to dodge but Tinkerbull flew out from behind Tavros' wheelchair and flew at the imp before Tavros could stop him, he hit the imp on the head which stunned it long enough for Tavros to stab it through the chest. As Tavros watched the imps dissolved into what he assumed to be grist, and Tinkerbull began to fly around and collect it, when the lusus touched the grist it disappeared, Tavros assumed that it was put in some sort of container. He then began to wheel himself back to begin working on building his way to Skaia.

* * *

There you go

Remember to review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck

Alright here's the next chapter everyone

Throughout the month of July I will try and update my stories as a sort of reverse birthday present where I give you guys chapters during the month of my birth.

* * *

Soren woke to the blaring sounds of his alarm clock. He pointed his arm at the clock and a bone spike quickly extended from his hand and pierced the ringing monstrosity.

"Uh, I really need to stop doing that. Or at least get a clock with an alarm that won't give me a freaking heart attack every time I wake up." He said as he got out of bed and tossed the now useless clock in the trash. He stretched before walking to the bathroom and took a quick shower. When he got out he got dressed and then went out of his room to check on Tavros. The two had agreed that they would wake up at the same time so they could go get breakfast together.

"Tavros. You awake in there?" He yelled knocking on the door. He heard a strange sound coming from inside of Tavros's door so he placed his palm against the lock, growing a soft malleable bone from his palm that entered the lock, when he was confident that the bone had molded properly he made the bone harden and turned it. The bone, which now had the exact same grooves as the key, unlocked the door and Soren poked his head in. "Tavros, are you okay?" He said. He noticed that the noise was coming from the bathroom and when he walked in, he saw Tavros, still in his pajamas, bent over the toilet and heaving up the contents of his stomach. "I was worried this would happen, don't try and fight just let your body tire itself out." He said. After a few more minutes Tavros stopped. Soren then wheeled him back out of his bathroom and then pulled him out of his wheelchair and placed him back in his bed. "Alright tell me what happened." He said as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I was going to get dressed, and, uh, everything that I did while I was asleep came back to me." Tavros said as he put his head in his hands.

"I worried that you might have this reaction." Soren said as Tavros looked at him curiously.

"Uh, what do you mean?" He asked.

"You're not a very violent person Tavros, when you killed those imps it was almost like killing something in real life. A lot of people tend to have these kinds of violent reactions when they realize that they took a life. While it may not have been real, it was so close to it that your body reacted the same way it would have if it had been real." Soren explained.

"Is there some way that, uh, I could not go back?" Tavros asked, not wanting to repeat what he had done.

"Sorry Tavros but there is no way to get out of the system, although there might be a way for you not to have to destroy those imps." Soren said as he got an idea. "You can control animals using your telepathy, so you could just manipulate the imps and turn them to your side, that way you wouldn't have to fight them." He continued.

"Uh, that sounds like it should work but then, uh, how will I get grist?" Tavros asked, if the goal was to get to Skaia and he couldn't kill the imps then how would he build upwards.

"Don't worry, in the game there are these huge underground complexes that have massive stores of grist, normally you'd have to fight through a ton of monsters to get through to the grist but since you can control them you should be able to get by them, although you should probably work on your powers first." Soren said. "Now go get dressed, it's almost time for breakfast and you need to get something in your stomach." He said as he headed back towards the door.

"Wait, uh, how come you didn't have any reaction to killing the imps?" Tavros asked. His question made Soren turn around and his eyes seemed to turn dull.

"Most people get to learn from their mistakes, when you're a doctor if you make a mistake it's often someone else who suffers for it." Soren said as he exited the room.

Several minutes later Tavros came out fully dressed to see Soren standing outside his room. "Well come on." Soren said with a smile pushing Tavros towards the elevator. Tavros wanted to question him about his actions but decided that it would be best not too. Instead he decided to ask Soren a question that had been plaguing him ever since he had formed a friendship with the young doctor.

"Soren, do you, uh, ever wear anything besides a suit?" He asked. Tavros had never seen Soren in anything that could be described as normal, and if his suit really could change its appearance then why would he constantly keep it in the same form.

"Well it is a bit of an exaggeration to say that I only wear a suit. Not to mention I don't think anyone here has a right to question my fashion choices, except maybe that Kanaya girl." Soren said making Tavros blush slightly from embarrassment. It was true that most of the people who went to the school seemed to have multiple copies of the same outfit; even he just had multiple copies of the same shirt and pants. And it was a bit of an exaggeration to say that Soren did not wear different clothing, as he had seen he made his clothing change if he was going to fight, and he usually wore a doctor's coat and scrubs when he worked in the hospital. But Tavros wasn't willing to let the question go without an answer.

"You still didn't, uh, answer my question, besides, uh, most of us don't go around in a suit all day." He said, eager to get an answer as they walked out of the dorm rooms towards the school.

"Well if you must insist on pushing the question I dress like this because otherwise people wouldn't take me seriously, I'm a sixteen year old doctor I wouldn't exactly inspire much confidence in patients if I didn't dress like I meant business." Soren responded as they entered the elevator. "Is that a satisfactory answer?" Even though Tavros couldn't see his face he could tell just from Soren's sarcastic tone of voice that he had an eyebrow raised in a way that said, "are you done questioning me yet?" It was a facial expression that Tavros had seen many times. Before he could respond however, they entered the doors to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria had two floors, connected to each other by a large stairway. The two saw their new group of friends sitting around at a table and moved over to sit down with them.

"Hey Tavbro and Soren we got some miraculous fucking news for ya." Said Gamzee in his usual laid back manner. "Tell em Karkat."

"If I fucking have to." Karkat replied. "Anyway we decided that we want you guys to join a group that we started." He said.

"And what exactly does this group do?" Soren asked.

"You'll find out thoon enough." Sollux said.

_"I have a strange feeling about this."_ Tavros thought as he looked at the grins on everyone at the table.

* * *

Well here you go.

Remember, for every review I get I won't kick a puppy.


	9. Author's note

Well Guys I have been having some major writers block when it came to my homestuck stories. I'm going to be putting up a poll on my profile that will give you one of two choice, you may choose to have me continue the story as is, just showing the characters going about there lives (If it goes that way things will start to sounding a lot like an X-men-esque story.) or you can choose to have me include Sburb, where things will be more similar to a legit homestuck story.

**You can also leave your opinions in a review as well.**


End file.
